When drawing of a pattern by an electron beam is carried out in lithography that is a semiconductor production process, the electron beam is not radiated rectilinearly because the resist is electrostatically charged, and as a result, shift of a position of the pattern occurs. In order to solve such a problem, an antistatic agent containing a water-soluble conductive polymer has been applied to the resist (e.g., patent literature 1).
In the recent circumstances where fine processing of a resist to give a line width of not more than 50 nm is required, even slight influence of an antistatic agent on the resist markedly impair rectangular properties of the shape of the resist, and therefore, by the addition of a biosurfactant, an aliphatic basic compound and a water-soluble polymer to the antistatic agent containing a water-soluble conductive polymer, reduction of the influence of the antistatic agent on the resist has been carried out (e.g., patent literature 2, patent literature 3, patent literature 4).
On the other hand, it is known that hydrosilsesquioxane (also referred to as “HSQ” hereinafter), which is a resist of non-chemical amplification type having been used as an interlayer dielectric in the process for manufacturing LSI device in the past, is crosslinked when it is irradiated with an electron beam. Taking advantage of these characteristics, the HSQ has been now widely used as a negative electron beam resist for electron beam drawing. Since the HSQ has high resolution and rigidity, its effectiveness has been found in the production of patterns of nanometer size and in the production of nanoimprint templates
The HSQ, however, has low sensitivity to electron beam, and therefore, drawing of a desired pattern takes a long time, resulting in a disadvantage of bad processing efficiency. Moreover, when the HSQ is used as a negative electron beam resist, a change of sensitivity of the HSQ with time after formation of a coating film has been observed (e.g., non patent literature 1), and there is a problem that the electron beam drawing sensitivity is lowered.
Accordingly, it has been desired to improve sensitivity of HSQ and to improve lowering of sensitivity of HSQ with time, while making the best use of the excellent characteristics of HSQ that fine processing is possible.